hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea House
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Witches' Adobe. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 March event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Amulet A ball with a handkerchief over it # Hanging in pine tree just right of mountains (light pink) # Left side, above round opening in wall (light gray) # Hanging on roof of the well (yellow) # Right center front of Tea House, hanging from roof rafter (yellow) # Upper right corner, hanging in tree (pink) # Far right hanging from white lantern (tan) Basket #Upper left among pink blossom #Lower left beside pagoda #In pine tree just right of mountains (green, blends in) #On left side of door on porch #Bottom center, lying on its side #Beside bonsai tree above lucky cat Buddha # Upper left, in front of mountain (light gray) # Left center, through round opening (brown) # Lower left, beside pagoda (gray) # On tea ceremonial table (green) # On right center porch (bronze) # Inside bonsai planter (dark bronze) Butterfly * Top right corner, in the cherry tree * At the back lean of the left seat * Lower right, on top of bucket * Left of left hand door of tea house Dragon *Over well *Behind the well *Left of bonsai *At top of waterfall *Lower left in front of stone pagoda Duck *On bridge *On step to the house *Top left corner below large tree branch next to waterfall *Through gate in back wall Fennec Fox *On the little mountain, under cherry tree, right of waterfall *In front of tea house *Sleeping on left seat in foreground *On arched bridge right of water well *On Hill above well roof Fish * Right of right front post at top of shoji opening * Carving below roof on front of well * Right side of shrine next to pillar * Very top left of screen (dark green) * On Bonsai pot (right side of screen) Girl * Sitting on rock in front of sozu fountain to right of Pagoda * Standing at right of screen * In opening of left doorway * Above roof of well * Standing to the left side of the well Helmet * On top of rock in front of sozu fountain to right of Pagoda * On top of archway to the left of the well * On the shrine Ikebana Japanese art of flower arrangement # Top right of waterfall # Left center, in the round opening # Lower left corner behind seat # Far left corner of porch # Left of porch steps Incense Lamp # Above roof of well, in the distance # Right side of arch above shoji screen # Lower left, beside tea table # Left of shoji door, front of tea room # On right side of porch, on a small table/stand Jewelry Box # On edge of well under blue roof # On left side of tea table # Bottom center on floor tiles Katana * On right edge of tea deck * Upright, left edge of shoji screen * Horizontal above right opening * Leaning against leftmost support of well roof * Horizontal below front of the well Kettle * On front edge of patio just right of center * On right rear corner of outside tea table * In foreground next to left seat * Inside shoji, right of screen, next to vase * On ground, center of screen, below steps * On tea table * Front left of well * In shoji (teahouse) left side of shrine Ladder * Far right of screen above kitty * In front of left corner of tea house deck * On roof top, right side of arch (blue, blends in) * Through gate in back wall Lemon * Peak of well roof * On tea table * In tea house, top of steps between posts * Yellow circle on floor behind chair Magic Hammer * Around neck of cat, bottom right side * Top left corner of shrine (inside tea house) * Beside table leg * Center of screen on ground, below sandals * Top left corner of screen, in the tree Nest # Below mountain peak on pink blossoms # On lower left corner of Tea House roof, beside well roof # Top right corner in the tree # Between pagoda and rock in front of bamboo fountain # On stone step in front of tea house # Directly below top edge of bonsai planter Owl # In flight at upper left corner of screen # Under roof above well (ceramic) # Under Tea House roof, on top left corner of altar (brown ceramic) # Top right corner, in tree # Lower center screen, right/back of tea table deck (ceramic) # On handle of water bucket left of bonsai tree (ceramic'')'' Persimmon * Left side of roof arch * Below left corner of Tea House deck * On ground, below/left of bonsai tree Phoenix * To the left of the bonsai cement pot * Top left, at the waterfall * Peak of well roof Plate * On deck in front of tea house (looks like a bowl) * On ground, below steps, center screen * On front roof of the well * On far wall inside Tea House right of window Pumpkin Wu Lou * Back left corner below roof of well * Beside top right corner of foreground deck * Ground past the table and before well Rake * Leaning upright against right side of shoji screen * Lying on deck next to table & seats * Leaning against nearest post of well roof * Leaning against stone pagoda on left Rosary * Hanging from left side of tea house roof Scroll *Bottom center of screen *On left seat *Just behind well roof on left *Hanging on wall to the right of left doorway *Just left of footbridge to well Shell * Hanging to the left of tea house arch (pink) * Upper right of bonsai tree, lower right screen * Next to top right of tea deck Ship *Bottom right corner of screen *In front of the shrine in the house *Below top center roof arch of building (red) *Center background of archway at bottom of waterfall Turtle * Far right lower corner to the left of kitty Umbrella *On chair in front of table (open) *Against door left of entrance (closed) *Above vase inside, in front of picture (open) *Hanging in tree, upper right (closed) *Below mountain peak, half hidden by tree (open) Ranks Gallery Rank 1.1.png|Rank I Tea House Rank II.png|Rank II Tea House Rank III.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. TH_Helmet.png|Helmet TH_Phoenix.png|Phoenix TH_MagicHammer.png|Magic Hammer TH_Fish.png|Fish hanging from roof TH_Khaki.png|Khaki Fruit TH_Owl.png|Owl at well roof TH_JewelryBox.png|Jewelry Box TH_Owl2.png|Owl Cherry Blossom Key Map Cherry Blossom Key Gallery CherryBlossomKey.png|Cherry Blossom Key Example cherrykey1.png|On column of tea house bridgekey.png|Beside the bridge List of Cherry Blossom Keys * Blue key at the center of the roof * Pink key on the chair looking toward player * Blue brown key at the left of the waterfall * Key blurred in the stone at right of the waterfall * Pink key in the left branches of the right cherry tree * Pink key in the vase in the tea house * Grey key on the well * White/grey on the central ground between tea house and foreground (in twice areas) Item Drops Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:March 2019